thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kion (Myers' Fanfics)
King Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, Rani's mate, the King of the Tree of Life, and the former leader of the Lion Guard. Appearance Kion's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His ears are rimmed with brown, and he has a bright red head tuft. His eyes are brown. As a teenager, he dons a scar on his left eye. Later, Kion gains a mark across his forehead. Personality Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation, as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands, he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion still enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Though not entirely well-versed in the adult sphere, Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is a cub who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. In his adolescence, Kion grows more mature. He is willing to give Janja a chance when the latter reforms and is quick to forgive him and his clan, having learned from his earlier experience with Makuu. This helps Kion not to give into his anger, even allowing him to forgive Scar. Kion's one and only main fear is that he will give in to his anger and use the Roar for evil, thereby turning him into a power-hungry lion like his great-uncle, Scar. His fear intensifies after he receives a scar of his own, and is poisoned by Ushari's venom. This causes him to constantly lose his temper and control of his Roar. His fear increases to the point that he loses confidence in leading the Guard without his Roar. A shared sense of doubt and uncertainty regarding their positions as leaders, and their respective abilities to lead led to Rani and Kion finding a connection, causing them to fall in love. Family Father: Simba Mother: Nala Sister: Kiara Grandfather: Mufasa Grandmothers: Sarabi and Sarafina Brothers-in-law: Kovu and Baliyo Great-Uncle: Scar Mate: Rani Nephew: 'Denahi '''Niece: 'Belee '''Father-in-law: Sâhasí Mother-in-law: Ãnanda Grandmother-in-law: Janna Uncle-in-law: Surak Great-Grandparents: Ahadi and Uru Great-Great-Grandfather: Mohatu Trivia * TBA Voice actors * The Lion Guard: The Motion Picture - Max Charles * The Lion Guard: Dawn of the Outsiders - Max Charles * The Lion Guard: Dark of the Roar - Max Charles * The Lion Guard: The Wrath of Scar - Max Charles * The Lion Guard: The Secret Hollows - Max Charles * The Lion Guard: Endgame in the Pride Lands - Max Charles * The Lion Guard: Far From Home - Max Charles * The Lion King Reborn - Max Charles Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Cubs Category:Pride Landers Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Young Animals Category:Army of the Pride Lands Members Category:Simba's Army Members Category:Anti-Heros Category:Spouses Category:Royalty Category:Uncles Category:The Night Pride Members Category:Tree of Life Residents Category:Kings